Talk:Five Elements Unseal
Sandaime usage When did the Third Hokage use this seal? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 03:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't think he ever did, but Jirayia or Orochimaru said at some point that it "must have been done by a Sanin or the Third". Jacce 05:36, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::It was Jirayia, when he was training Naruto during the month in between the second and third phase of the Chunin exams, he saw that seal when he was training Naruto to use chakra to walk on water, he saw the seal Orochimaru used to mess up his chakra control and said it. Omnibender - Talk - 13:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::In the manga, he only mentions Orochimaru. Still, even if he would have mentioned the Third it doesn't prove the Third ever used this technique or if he can even use it at all. It would only suggest a seal of that level can only be used by extremely powerful people. :::Nonetheless, the Third never used it or has been mentioned to have used it, so he shouldn't be listed. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It was stated that Jiraiya used Toton no Jutsu at some point in his life, and even though we haven't seen him use it, it was added to the list of his jutsu. In the manga, Orochimaru does say that only a Sannin or the Third could've used this technique (though I guess it depends on the translation, dunno much about Japanese). Shouldn't it be added to their jutsu if the correct translation does have Orochimaru saying this? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 03:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::As I said before, he only mentions Orochimaru in the manga. Still, even if he does mention Tsunade or the Third Hokage, he could simply have been talking about the skill required to perform such a seal, and not about who knew that seal. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:36, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::He is not talking about who Jiraiya mentioned. He is saying that when Orochimaru noticed his seal was undone, he mentioned only the Sandaime or one of the Sannin could have released the seal.Tougourao (talk) 16:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :If we list him now according what Orochimaru said - didn't he say the same in the manga?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, He only said it in the manga. JaZZBaND (talk) 23:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Kazuma If Kazuma was able to use Five Elements Unseal, that would've meant he had used Five Elements Seal as well. Unless this jutsu can unseal anything? According to what I've seen in the anime so far, Five Elements Unseal only removes a seal created by the Five Elements Seal --speysider (talk) 21:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :And that in no way implies that one is also capable of creating the seal in the first place. It's perfectly possible for one to know how to undo the seal and not how to do it, and vice-versa. Omnibender - Talk - 21:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::According to other pages, it implicitly states that he had to keep applying a sealing jutsu, hence he must have been using Five Elements Seal. What else would Five Elements Unseal be useful for? --speysider (talk) 21:57, January 15, 2012 (UTC)